1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ski boots. More particularly, this invention is directed to a closure system for ski boots.
2. Prior Art
Ski boots have undergone many changes in recent years. A change of particular significance is that many ski boot manufacturers are now offering rear entry ski boots which allow the wearer to put on and take off the boot with greater ease.
Although there is now a great variety of rear entry ski boots, there remains a need for such a boot which combines ease of entry and exit with an effective and convenient closure system. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rear entry ski boot with a single closure mechanism which offers high effectiveness and great convenience. The closure mechanism of this invention also contributes to the ease of ski boot manufacture.